Porque
by melkun
Summary: One-shot. Historia triste.


_"Historia de Izzy"_

Porque los niños no lo saben. No lo entienden.

'Algún día entenderás...'

Mis padres nunca dejaron de repetirlo. Ahora entiendo por qué.

_¿Acaso vivimos para sufrir?_

Así parece…

Escribo esta historia para que quien la lea no cometa el mismo error que yo…

Soy Koushiro Izumi y estoy enamorado.

En todo momento y en todo lugar se nos miente. Se nos dice que amar es hermoso, que el amor es lo más importante, que el amor todo lo vence.

Pero, hasta el momento no he visto a nadie que ame ser feliz.

Cada día aumenta la tasa de divorcios. Todas esas parejas que creyeron en esa mentira.

Por culpa del amor es que existe el dolor, el odio, la guerra, incluso la muerte.

Quizá no me crean. Está bien. Es mejor vivir en la ignorancia pues es la única forma de acercarse a esa ilusión que llamada felicidad.

Si prefieres ser feliz será mejor que dejes de leer. Sí ya no lo eres, sigue. Tal vez aprendas una cosa o dos. Sino posiblemente te sientas algo identificado con esta historia, aunque sea completamente distinta a la tuya.

Podría solo enfocarme en lo que respecta a la vida amorosa, pero creo que es mejor tener un poco de contexto.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo aun era un bebe. Fui adoptado por mis tíos.

Me entere a los seis años, por accidente los escuche hablar del tema. Creo que siempre lo supe. Aun así, escucharlo de boca de ellos en una conversación que ni siquiera me concernía realmente me afecto. Creo que aun me cuesta aceptar que mis padres no son mis padres. Aunque yo los quiera como tales, ellos no lo son. Esa es la verdad.

En aquel entonces no supe cómo reaccionar. Siempre fui un chico tranquilo, pero sé que en ese momento me convertí en un antisocial.

Simplemente dejé de intentarlo. Ahora lo sé.

No hice amigos en la escuela. Puede ser triste, pero no es gran cosa.

Después de todo si hiciste veinte amigos en la escuela para cuando te hallas graduado veras que realmente solo uno es tu amigo, o tal vez ninguno.

No es necesario que me creas, pero sé que el tiempo te lo demostrara.

En aquel entonces tuve un senpai, un muchacho que era mi total opuesto.

El era alegre, atlético, popular. De esas personas que todo el mundo quiere.

Alguien que nunca está solo. Alguien feliz. Cuando mayor dejó de serlo, pero esa es otra historia.

No estoy seguro si fue por admiración o envidia, pero comencé a observarlo. Más de alguna vez trate de comportarme como él, lo que resulto en un total fracaso.

Un día Taichi Yagami-senpai me habló. En ese momento fui feliz. Jamás pensé que alguien como él hablaría con alguien como yo. Esa felicidad duro poco, pues me hablo solo para preguntar acerca de una compañera de curso, _Mimi Tachikawa._

Mimi fue la primera chica en mi vida. La primera que alguna vez me gustó.

Era realmente bella y su sonrisa alejaba cualquier tristeza. Muchos chicos trataron, se le confesaron. Los rechazó a todos. Por eso nunca me confesé, hubiese sido rechazado de la misma forma. Rechazó a todos, excepto a Taichi- senpai.

Podría decir que fue gracias a mí, pero sería mentira. Él me pidió que lo presentara, me pregunto qué tipo de cosas le gustaban… de no haberlo hecho yo lo hubiese hecho cualquier otra persona.

Contesté sus preguntas, le ayudé, le aconsejé, incluso fui yo quien compró las flores que él le regalaría en su primera cita, pues a él se le olvido hacerlo.

Tal vez se pregunten por qué ayude a alguien que era mi 'rival'… Y es que nunca fuimos rivales. Desde el principio él ya había ganado. Lo sabía, porque yo había estado observando a los dos.

Mis opuestos.

Las únicas dos personas que jamás podría alcanzar. Incluso me alegre por ellos. A mi parecer hacían buena pareja.

Debido a esta situación me hice un tanto amigo de ambos.

Sin embargo Taichi y Mimi duraron poco. Apenas unos tres meses, que para quinto año ciertamente llega a ser casi un record, pero yo pensé que por ser ellos durarían para siempre. En ese momento aun creía en el amor.

Quise creer en el amor que vi en ambos.

No me arrepiento de eso.

Aun después de haber roto con Mimi, Taichi continúo frecuentándome. Si bien él tenía un trillón de amigos creo que me consideró alguien especial debido a la ayuda que le presté. Algún tiempo después me confesaría que envidiaba mi capacidad de observar los detalles y dar buenos consejos.

Hasta hoy él es el único amigo que he hecho y tengo. Lo mismo va para él. Como lo dije, cuando te haces mayor con mucha suerte conservaras a un amigo de la infancia. Probablemente ni siquiera quien fue tu amigo más cercano.

En una ocasión me invitó a su casa. Quería que le ayudara con su computador. Ciertamente somos opuestos. Él es totalmente incapaz en lo que respecta a tecnología y yo soy bastante bueno. Es una de mis pocas virtudes.

Ese día conocí a su hermana. Una niña bastante linda. Era muy distinta a Taichi, pero a la vez muy parecida. No irradiaba felicidad, sino cariño y sus ojos no eran tan vividos como los de su hermano, pero tenían una extraña luz.

Pasarían años antes de darme cuenta que me había enamorado de la hermana de mi amigo. Desde ese momento comencé a visitarlo más. Era mi pretexto.

Aunque ciertamente jamás pretendí quedarme solo con ella, pues me ponía demasiado nervioso y no sabía que decir. Taichi se dio cuenta, incluso antes que yo, aunque por ese entonces no me lo dijo. Hacia bastantes bromas respecto a que Hikari y yo debiéramos ser novios y cosas por el estilo. Nos poníamos totalmente rojos. Yo porque ella me gustaba. A ella le avergonzaba que su hermano la anduviese emparejando. Creo. Pasaría algo más de tiempo antes que reuniese el valor para invitarla a salir. Jamás olvidaré ese día.

Era un día hermoso, soleado y sin ninguna nube en el cielo.

Fui a la casa de los Yagami. Ella me recibió y me comentó que su hermano no estaba en casa.

Ya lo sabía. Por eso esperé ese día. Preparó café y comenzamos a hablar. Pasó media hora antes que me decidiera a entrar en el tema.

'Por cierto Kari, me gustaría tener tu opinión.'

Le dije casualmente mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo.

'¿Sobre qué?'

Me preguntó inocentemente.

Le mostré los pendientes que le había comprado. Su cara se iluminó.

'Kari ¿Quieres ser mi novia?'

Por primera vez en mi vida no estaba nervioso. Había tomado las decisiones correctas. Cada una de ellas. Estaba seguro.

'No.'

Su semblante estaba algo triste. Creo que comprendía el dolor que su respuesta me causaba. Ella odiaba causar dolor. 'Lo siento, pero hay alguien que me gusta y estoy realmente enamorada.'

Tras un incómodo silencio minimice el tema. Si bien me encontraba realmente destrozado logre mantener la sonrisa con la que llegue a esa casa. No sé cómo. Simplemente no quería hacerla sentir mal. Ella es de las personas que sufre si alguien a su alrededor sufre.

Me quiso devolver los pendientes.

'Se verán hermosos en ti y te verás hermosa con ellos.'

'Úsalos en tu primera cita.' Agregué, guiñando un ojo.

Finalmente los acepto.

De haberlos llevado a casa conmigo serian un recordatorio constante de que ella está con otro, aunque es algo que no soy capaz de olvidar.

Poco después me enteraría que ella estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, Takeru.

Llevaban dos meses saliendo en total y absoluto secreto. Más adelante se casarían porque ella estaba embarazada. Hoy en día no son felices. Me topo con ellos donde Tai, que dejo de ser el muchacho alegre de antaño.

Ahora incluso yo soy la viva imagen de la alegría en comparación. Lo que me entristese.

Quedó devastado después de que Sora, el amor de su vida, le abandonó. Fue peor cuando un par de años más tarde ella fue asesinada por el hombre por quien le dejó.

Solo he sido feliz en tres ocasiones.

Cuando Tai me habló por primera vez.

Cuando a Kari se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le mostré los pendientes.

Durante el nacimiento de mi hija.

Todo lo demás ha sido pena y sufrimiento, sobre todo porque aun sigo enamorado de la hermana de mi amigo. Y ella está con un hombre al que ahora no ama. con el que no es feliz, pero no abandonara.

También porque mi mejor amigo sufre y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle.

Porque la madre de mi hija la odia, incluso desde antes que ella naciera.

Porque jamás podre darle a mi mejor amigo, a su hermana y ni siquiera a mi propia hija la familia feliz que cada uno de ellos merece.

Porque la felicidad no existe salvo por dos o tres segundos de tu vida.

Porque el amor no es más que una gran y dolorosa mentira.

* * *

Un one-shot bastante triste, pero fue hecho para ser de ese modo.

No descarto contar la historía de cada elegido, pero no esta en mis planes de momento. Hay muchas otras cosas que hacer y muchos otros escritos que me gustaría terminar.

Muchos saludos, un abrazo y sean felices.

La vida no es más triste o terrible de lo que tu mismo/a quieres que sea. Tan solo tienes que poner de tu parte.


End file.
